


Summer Writing

by Payday123



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cheesy, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, High School, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payday123/pseuds/Payday123
Summary: Basically just something to work on during summer due to no chapters written for Eyeless jack fanfic. This is a cheesy high school romance so if you're not into that kind of thing then this wont be for you.... unless you are into drama.... then by all means read. Also I didn't include a rating because I don't want to take away anyone's fun but this story will have some mental illness included and bad language.





	1. The Beginning

_~ Authors Note: This work will continue to go on until the story is completed or until summer time for me is over. I do hope you enjoy the cheesy story and hopefully check out my other works in the future. This work will include cussing, multiple characters, mental illness, and a little bit of violence. I do not wish to offend anyone with this work. Also this entire work will be in the main character (Kassie Smith) point of view.~_

**CHAPTER ONE - THE BEGINNING**

This is it, this is the where everything matters and where my life starts. My heart is beating out of my chest as I sit on the back of the bus and hope no one recognizes me. I try to keep my head down and breath as calmly as I can. Kassie Smith a freshman?.... It's so much to think about. I'm so damn nervous, I feel like I could throw up in any second. I never thought too much about this moment during summer, well because it's summer and no one cares about school anymore.... I am one of the few who got put on a waver to go to this school. Meaning I know literally no one because everyone from my old school is going to a whole other high school. Lucky me, right?

The bus is pulling up to the school and I peek up from the back of the seat and clearly see who already associates with who. Everyone already has their "group" and I'm by myself. I look a little longer and see that mostly everyone is dressed more than casual. Girls are wearing makeup and they all look so good, the guy have their hair freshly cut and they all look so good. And I'm here. In the back of the bus. Basically in sweatpants compared to everyone who looks cute and dressed up. Seriously where do people get the time to actually put effort into their appearance first thing in the morning? The bus stops and instantly everyone is already up and walking out the door before it's even opened. I make sure I am the last one to get up and leave the bus. I get into the hallway and take out my schedule and locker code, just trying to blend in with everyone. Look natural Kassie! Act like you know what you're doing, like you've done it a thousand times. That's the issue stupid, you haven't done this before! Oh look she's waving to you, smile and wave back. Wait that wasn't for you, that was for him behind you... Don't make eye contact with that girl again! Hurry up and find your damn locker so you can get to class as fast as possible and don't make this day any worse!

I find my locker and mess up my combination about five times before I get it done right. I get my stuff for the first class and slam my locker closed. I speed walk to the gym and wait about twenty minutes for the bell to ring. Are you paranoid? Why would you wait the entire time for school to start? Now everyone is going to think you're a loser and a nerd... Everyone is gathered and sitting on the bleachers in their "groups" and I am once again left out. I'm bothered and not at the same time. Goal for this year? Survive and pass, simple, I don't need friends for my goals. I shrug it off and listen to the coach explain how gym works and credits and stuff I've already know. I sit the entire class period alone in my corner of the bleachers. 

Second period rolls around and the teacher says we will have assigned seats, I can hear almost every kid in the room sigh or say a silent "what?". I just nod my head and don't ask questions.  As my seat is called, I sit down and watch everyone else slowly move into their seats. I look over everyone who is sitting and my attention is focused on a guy who is sitting quietly staring off at the board. He looks over and sees me looking at him, I quickly look down at my hands. Great now this cute kid is going to think you're some type of weird stalker. I roll my eyes to myself and look at the teacher who is now at the front of the room. "These seats are temporary, until I learn everyone's name you guys will be sitting where you are now. Now with that being said I will call roll once again." she goes behind her desk and starts calling names and every student replies with "here" or a silent hand raise. "Kassie smith?" she calls "here" I say quietly looking at her. She moves on a couple people, "Flint?" the boy from before raises his hand. He doesn't really look like a flint? This light brown boy with hazel eyes who doesn't match his name has my attention and I'm not sure why. I see some kids from elementary who haven't talk to me since, I guess they don't remember me? It's not like I care....

Third period rolls around and Flint is in there too. God I'm not going to pass this year at all if he's going to be in here... This teacher says we can sit where ever we would like. She's extremely nice and hands out these "who are you?" packets that you'd give to young kids for their first day of school. Who are we? three? "You are required to fill these out and speak in front of the class. You have 45 minutes to complete these and turn them in." she says enthusiastically. I do as told and fill out the packet as blandly as possible. I turn in the packet first and sit at my desk quietly making origami for the remaining time. Everyone turns in their work and we all wait quietly. The teacher starts to call names and gets the students to stand in front of the class and read out loud what they wrote on the packet. Time flies by and everyone goes though until its my turn to speak, I quietly get up and stand in front of the class. Everyone is looking at me, I feel anxious... "hi" I manage to get out. "m..my name is Kassie Smith and I'm the oldest child of 3.... I have 2 dogs... my favorite class is language arts... and I can draw decent?" I sit down and act as if I wasn't sweating a couple of seconds ago. A few more people go up and then it's Flint's turn, "Hi, I'm Flint Rogers, I am the second oldest of 4, I have a dog, my favorite class is band, and I guess my talent would be playing the saxophone." he sits down and stares off again. 

A girl named Liz comes up to me "oh um hi, so I saw you were folding the paper and it looked really cool. I know how to make somethings but not like you can. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the commons tomorrow and teach me how to make some things? It's okay if you don't want to but I was hopping to get to know you, I noticed I haven't seen you in middle school before". I'm silent for a second. Kassie you said no friends... but if you refuse you'd just look rude... "Oh yeah sure no problem. I don't mind meeting with you and teaching you some stuff" I look up at her from my desk "any request?" I wait. "Um the flower you were making" she points to the flower sitting on a neat stack of paper. "No problem, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I say smiling and packing up my stuff. 

The rest of school is boring and has no brown boys with pretty eyes. When school gets out I again have trouble opening my locker and was almost late onto my bus. I sit somewhere around the front because my spot from this morning is taken. I sit quietly and wait for my stop. I get off and have to walk five minutes down my street to get to my house. I set down my stuff as soon as I get home and work on any homework I have. I can only wait for tomorrow to roll around and school to start...

 _~ Authors Note: So how did you like it? It's my first time writing just romance and nothing else. Sorry it wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be. But I'd appreciate it if you'd comment bellow to tell me your feedback about the story <3_ _~_

 

 


	2. Kinda Brave

**CHAPTER TWO - KINDA BRAVE**

My day starts as usual, I spend maybe 5 minutes on what to wear and move on with my morning. As soon as I get on the bus I wonder why I look so plain compared to everyone else on this bus or maybe in the entire school. I mean there are weird kids who still wear kiddy designed shirts but I'm basically thrown into the same circle as them. That's not how I want to be known... Kassie the weird girl who stares at people in class she doesn't even know. I'm a decent human being I think? I don't consider myself weird but I don't consider myself as a cute, fun, popular girl. I'm okay with looks? I guess my poster could be better..... That's not the point! I need to go shopping for better clothes. I get off the bus and its exactly like the first day of school, my heart is about to jump out of my chest. Be normal. Be normal. Breathe Kassie, breathe. I walk to my locker and struggle with that for the thousandth time and its only been two days into the school year. I get out my class stuff and walk to the commons. Wait? What and where is the commons???? I look around the hall as people just brush past me. I don't want to ask a teacher or some stranger? I look around for a familiar face and see Flint walking around by himself. Okay there is Pretty Eyes but you have no other choice, just go up to him and act normal... I think I walk a little to quickly towards him because he looks confused as why I am actually approaching him. "Hey Flint right, sorry to bother you but um do you by any chance know where the commons are?" I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm some idiot now. He just tilts his head for a second "yea sure I'll show you, you're Kassie right?". The way he says my name makes me sweat. How attractive Kassie. "Yea, I'm surprised you remember..." I say quietly following behind him. He just laughs at my response "So you know those origami things you were making in class? I know how to make some things too and I wanted to see what all you could make. Maybe we could-" I cut him off as he was talking because I see Liz waving at my by doors that lead outside the school. "Hey thanks for showing me but I am meeting someone, nice talking to you" I say quickly before speed walking to Liz and away from Flint. I don't look back at him as I step outside. Was that rude? That might have been rude? He definitely thinks you're weird for staring and now rude. Good job.

Liz looks at me "Flint was showing you the way?", I just nod my head. "We used to be friends but somehow we just stopped being so close, I had a huge crush on him though" She says laughing, I just laugh along. She sits down on one of the wooden picnic tables outside. "so how are you?" Liz asks propping her head onto her hand. "Oh I'm good how are you?" I say taking a seat. "I'm fine, so tell me about yourself" she says smiling brightly. "um what do you want to know?" I ask putting my hands into my lap. "Simple things like where were you from and stuff like that" she says smiling again. "Well I'm not supposed to be going to this school, I'm on a waver. But obviously I went to a different middle school than you did" I say laughing quietly trying to be friendly. The entire time goes by like this, us just passing simple information back and forth. We didn't even make any origami before the bell rings. "I'll see you in third!" she says walking away. 

Class goes by until third period rolls around and when I walk in I see a couple of girls around flints desk. I can't hear what they are talking about but I can hear the girls laugh periodically. I look over and their attention is all on him. A lady's man? Ha with those eyes and how distant he is from most people, I wouldn't doubt it. I sit down and ignore whatever is going on not too far from my desk. The teacher walks in and asks everyone to take a seat, I notice Liz come by and sit next to me. "Hey." she whispers over. I just look over and smile and the look back to the front of the room. The teacher hands out a simple word search and ask us all to complete it before class ends. As soon as I get the paper I start to work, Liz whispers over to me "mind if I copy for a second?". I nod my head and move the paper close to the edge of the desk where she could see and I could keep working. I turn in the work and notice people are in their "groups" and are talking, barely getting any work done. I see the girls from before slowly start to gather around him again. He acts as if they aren't hovering over him and only gives short answers back, I guess a girl notices he's busy and starts to show him where the words are so he could finish and talk to them. I pull my attention back over to Liz who is looking right at me.

"Flint?" she says smiling

"what about him?"

"you like him?"

"what? I don't even know him."

"so? you could still like him."

I take a second to answer back "I think he's cute but I already know I'm not gonna peruse it because I don't know the guy"

She laughs "I get it". I kinda nod my head at her, I'm not sure how but she continues the conversation and that's how the rest of the class period goes. 

The bell rings to let school out and as soon as I get home I go up to my mom. "Hey do you think I could get some money to go shopping this weekend?" I ask "Why? I thought you liked what you already have?" she says crossing her arms. "I did. But then everyone else at my school looks good and wears these nice clothes.... I want to fit in?" she just rolls her eyes at me "Do you need a ride this weekend too?". "Yes that would be perfect actually" I laugh quietly. "Yea sure Ill take you" she smiles. "okay thanks, I got some stuff to do" I say walking into my room.

_~ Author's Note: Sorry for it being short but I was kind of busy as I was writing. Again, let me know what you think please and thank you<3~~_


	3. Maybe Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just pretend Kassie went shopping but still has plain colored shirts and cute jeans..... I'm too lazy -_- sorry <3

**CHAPTER THREE-MAYBE FRIENDS**

_(it's Friday)_

After some time me and Liz started to hang out in the morning on a usual basis, we just talk about random stuff like a new tv show or how much work a teacher is already giving us. This Morning Liz isn't at school so I have to walk around by myself. I look up and see flint walking into school with glasses, he sees me looking and waves. My heart jumps, I walk to him "I uh didn't know you wore glasses". "oh yea, I was getting them fixed and I guess I just forgot to pick them up" he says shrugging. "oh understandable" I say awkwardly laughing. I guess he picks up on me being nervous and smiles. This here folks is why people like him... He's friendly and you could feel so comfortable around him. I think I'm spiraling. "So uh Ill see you in class" and then I walk away. 

When first period comes along I'm approached by a short stubby kid named Ben. He just keeps talking on and on until he gets to "I think you're pretty cool and I want to start hanging out", "oh yea sure". So he's my new gym buddy I guess....

Second period starts and as usual flint doesn't pay me any attention. It's like he doesn't care that I am alive so why should I care so much about him. I finally convince myself that I won't like him. He's just some stranger anyway. I get my head out of the clouds and start paying attention to the actual lesson. I don't like him because he doesn't like me, simple Kassie. Don't focus on him anymore, you don't even know him that well. 

Third period rolls around and I sit down and Liz is at her desk. I get up and walk over to her "why weren't you at school this morning?", she looks up at me "I had a dentist appointment sorry" she smiles. Her teeth look really bright today so I smile back and go sit down. I look over and Flints looking right at me. "Yes?" I say over to him. He just shakes his head slightly "Sorry, Hey do you mind showing me how to do origami too? I wanna know how to do more" I look around him and I can see the girls around him are all staring at me. I can feel the hate in their eyes, I'm pretty sure they don't like each other as well. "uh yea...." I say kinda shaking "You know the hallway next to the commons with tables? we could meet there sometime next week" he says nodding. "I don't know where that is but um sure" I say trying to look at him and not the girls who are silently killing me in their heads. "Oh no problem I'll show you when we get back to school on Monday if you want" I only nod to respond to him. YOU DONT LIKE HIM, you'd probably be killed if you tried anyway.... I turn back to the front of the class and try not to pay attention to the eye daggers being stabbed into me. Girls are so scary....

~~~~~~

Monday comes around and I get off the bus a little faster than usual to put my stuff up. I stay with Liz at her locker until Flint walks by. I walk up next to him "so show me where the tables are" I say not looking at him. He doesn't say anything and just keeps walking so I just keep following. We walk down the hallway and it has 5 metal tables like the ones you see in parks. He sits down so I go and sit across from him. I take out some paper and show him some basic stuff until he starts to struggle folding the paper. "How is this even physically possible to fold???" he says putting his head down onto the paper. I laugh and go sit next to him and show him how to fold right. I don't move back to my old seat. The bell rings and it scares us because we are too focused in the paper "see you in 2nd?" he says getting up. So he does know I exist in that class... I really think that I don't like him anymore. But I guess we are friends? I'm surprised one of the girls didn't try to interrupt but thank god.

_~ Author's Note: Again I'm sorry for the short chapter... I'm just going off the top of my head with this story so it's kind of hard to come up wit some things. Thanks for reading tho <3~_


	4. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay look.... I am super lazy with writing.... I know I have an issue, ha. So basically time skips A LONG ASS TIME. so yea...

**CHAPTER 4 - CLOSER**

_-time is closer to the end of the school year-_

Some time during the year I ended up getting Flint's and Ben's phone numbers, now I talk to both of them on a regular basis. We kinda all started hanging out at like a small group at school. During the weekend Ben had come up with the idea to go see a movie together. I agreed and suggested a horror movie because those are my favorites. We ended up going to go see Don't breathe with Ben's grandma, she sat away from us and we sat up close to the top of the theater. During all of the jump scares it always had Flint holding on the arm chair, me holding Flint's shirt, and Ben holding my arm. I sit normally in my chair again and take a sip of my drink, the scene goes to where grabs a turkey stuffer and then I curl up into a ball and look back at Flint and Ben. "If you touch me right now, I will break your hand" I say putting my mouth on my knees and staring at the screen. I can hear them laugh quietly and move around a little before it goes quiet again. The scene passes and I still feel a little uncomfortable, "that was so weird" I say laughing. They laugh and then go quiet and we all start watching the movie again.

The movie ends and we walk out together, "you acted so weird" Ben says laughing and then Flint joins in. "Hey it was weird for me! you don't understand because you aren't the female that had two guys one both sides of you during the movie" I say crossing my arms smiling. "whatever" Ben says laughing, "turkey stuffer" Flint says coughing. "I hate you" I say laughing pushing him away. Ben's grandma walks out of the theaters "bye guys" is says waving. I pull out my phone and text my mother to come pick me up and Flint does the same. We walk outside together and stand by the side of the door, "it's weird huh?" I say out of the blue. "What it?" Flint says putting up his phone, "This I guess, I mean that its been almost a full year and I would've never guessed that we would be friends" I laugh. "I mean I guess, I don't really see a reason why we wouldn't be friends with you" he shrugs. Oh, Kassie so he is your friend and it was gonna happen either way.... I smile, "It's cause I'm so cool" I say and flip my hair as a joke, "yea" Flint laughs too. His phone buzzes and he picks it up "my ride is here" he says looking around and I see a car pull up. "okay bye" I say waving, he waves back and gets into the car. His mom looks over at me and smiles, I smile back. They pull off and my phone goes off, Its a text from my mom saying she's about to be here. I lean back against the wall and wait. 

~~~~~~~~

Before I know it school is over and summer time has begun. So I can only text him because I don't have enough courage to actually try and hang out with him before he leaves for Canada. So we just go back and forth texting for hours at a time. I learn so much more about him during the summer than I did when we were in school together. Most of my time was spent walking around my house waiting for my phone to go off. Instead I choose to text first,

"hey kid, you up yet?"

"Yea, whats up?"

"Nothing just wanted to bother you"

"oh well that's great, I'm at work right now so ill text later. But feel free to blow up my phone"

I smile and do just as he says. I send a mix of random emojis and letters. I even send messages like "answer" and "Hey hooker". I think I send over 100 things already and try to occupy myself for the rest of the time. The whole day passes and he hasn't texted back. I wonder if he got annoyed? Jeez I probably did something. Good job Kassie.... 

my phone dings 

"Hey Kassie thanks for all of the messages, totally gave me something to look forward to" 

Okay so I'm not a terrible person "Hey what are you up to"

"your mom"

"hilarious"

"I know right, I should become a comedian"

"totally"

"Nah, I'm at home right now just being bored, what are you doing"

"sounds fun, and I'm just walking around my house"

"for what?"

"oh no reason, I'm just super bored"

"ur crazy dude"

"I know bra"

I laugh and I hope he is too. our weird conversation continues until I want to go to sleep. "Goodnight kid"

"nighttttttt! don't dieeeeee"

I laugh and put down my phone to sleep.

__ _~ Author's note: Again I'm sorry for another short chapter. Ill make a longer one soon though so don't worry <3~_


End file.
